Goodbye
by Brucas90
Summary: “Now let’s take a picture,” she said excited. “How do I put up with your picture obsession?” “Because you love me remember?” she said kissing him gently. “Yea I’ll always remember.” Lucas is mourning the woman he loves. Read and Review! ONESHOT!


Lucas didn't think it would happen this suddenly. Losing who you love is the worse thing that you could ever feel.

The tombstone blurred as the tears prickled down his cheeks. The girl he loved was now six feet below where his knees rested. If only she would have known how he felt. Would it feel like this? Would he be that miserable? It was too late now and this was his future. Being miserable and never knowing how she feels is what Lucas Scott would be for he life.

He closed his eyes and saw her smiling. He remembered the rush he got when he kissed her. He remembered the way his heart would ache for her touch. The first time she said how much she loved him and when he returned the favor to her. Yea, he was with her best friend more than once. That didn't mean that he stopped loving her, he never did. Even when it was her best friend kissing him instead, he still imagined it was her who wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"I love you so much," he sobbed into his hands.

"I miss her too," her best friend said coming up from behind him. He quickly wiped the tears away and turned to her.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"Better from the crash, not so good from the result," she said. Lucas nodded and turned around. "I'm sorry Lucas. It's my fault his whole thing happened. I was driving. I should have been more careful."

"It's ok, I know it was an accident," Lucas said taking her into his arms. She cried into his chest.

"I knew that you were going to tell her how you felt that night and I had a few drinks. I still love you Lucas." He let go of her.

"How dare you say that on her grave?" Lucas screamed.

"I don't want to be with you," she screamed back.

"Just leave, I rather be alone right now."

"Sorry Lucas. Bye best friend," she said patting the tombstone.

Lucas had been very bitter since the funeral. He closed out everyone for the first few months. The first person he let back in was Haley. She understood his feelings. She was the one with him when he heard the news that the love of his life had died in the hospital.

_Lucas and Haley were laughing at the movie they were currently watching. The phone rang and Haley answered it._

"_Hello?"_

"_This is Tree Hill Hospital and I'm looking for Lucas Scott."_

"_Hold on he's right here," Haley said handing the phone over to him._

"_Lucas Scott?" The woman on the other side of the line asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_We have someone here who requests you to come here."_

"_Ok, I'll be right over," he said hanging up the phone._

"_What happened?" Haley asked concerned._

"_Someone's in the hospital and they want to see me," he said grabbing his coat and leaving._

_Once he got to the hospital he ran to the front desk._

"_I'm Lucas Scott."_

"_Follow me," the woman instructed. He followed her into a white room with Brooke and Peyton lying in the two beds occupying the room._

"_Brooke? Peyton?" Lucas could barely say._

"_The one on the left is doing fine. The one on the right on the other hand isn't doing so well. She is also the one who was asking for you." He ran to her side and held her hand and stroked her hair like many times before._

"_I love you." She squeezed his hand._

_Lucas vowed from that day on, he wouldn't love another._

He put the flowers he brought for her on the grave and put a picture of them when they were dating next to it. He smiled at the picture trying to remember that day.

"_I think I love you Luke," she said looking into his eyes. Her stare was powerful. His was weak. He gave in and admitted his feelings too._

"_I think I love you too." He kissed her and he felt her smiling._

"_Now let's take a picture," she said excited._

"_How do I put up with your picture obsession?"_

"_Because you love me remember?" she said kissing him gently._

"_Yea I'll always remember."_

He remembered her scent. She had that one perfume that he loved. Lucas thought of that night, the last night he smelled that scent.

"_Lucas," she said coming into his room._

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_I can't play this game anymore."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's either you love me or her. You can't keep jumping from her to me. There are people's feelings on the line here."_

"_I'm sorry," Lucas started._

"_Don't even say my name. It hurts too much," she said putting her hand up._

"_It's you who I want."_

"_You don't know who you want. I got to go Luke," she said giving him one last hug._

Lucas thought of how hurt he was that night when she said that to him. He was telling the truth, she was the only person he ever really loved.

"Hey Buddy," Haley said coming up from behind him.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said hugging her tightly.

"The one who shall remain nameless told me you were here. She also told me you were really mad at her."

"I am but we shouldn't talk about that here."

"Sorry," she said sitting down next to him. "I can't believe she's actually gone."

"I know."

"The last memory I had of her is when we were talking about you."

"What?"

"The last conversation we had was how much she wanted you back."

"The last thing I said to her was I love you."

"It's good that she knew."

"I know," Lucas said playing with the grass around him.

"Lucas, you know that if you ever want to talk about anything I'm here. We're best friends."

"Haley, its hard talking about this kind of stuff to anyone."

"It takes time to heal."

"I just wish I could have one more day with her. I could tell her how much she means to me and how much I'll miss her."

"Me too Luke, I wish that was the way things worked. You wish it and it happens."

"I really miss her Hales," Lucas said staring a hole into the tombstone.

"I'll give you some time alone," Haley said getting up and putting a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Thanks a lot for being here."

"No problem."

Lucas thought about the first time she spoke to him. She came off as different, but different wasn't unique in Tree Hill. Especially her best friend, she was definitely different. Not that she was the focus now… it was just that she always got in the way. He always found himself jumping from Brooke to Peyton and Peyton to Brooke.

But the girl he was sitting with was the one he chose…the one he loved and had crazy little inside jokes with.

"The night you died, was the night that I was going to tell you that I loved you. I did tell you that I did and you squeezed my hand. I hope that was a good response," Lucas said running his fingers in his hair, "I think I should say what I was going to say to you that night. I love you. I always have and I hope that is the same for you. I want it to be you that I got married to and had kids with and buy a great, big house with. I want it to be you that I grow old with and the last person I see before I go to sleep and the first person I see when I wake up. I'll love you forever and I'll come and visit you often. I just want you to know that it's you who I wanted to be with me when my dreams came true."

Lucas wiped the last tear from his eye and picked up his jacket from the grass behind him.

"I love you Brooke Davis," Lucas said to the tombstone.

His pretty girl was gone and he all he could is cry.


End file.
